Honest Truths
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: Free verse Poems about the PJO and HoO characters:: "You're insecure/you hide under bad jokes/guess what?/you're a joke.":: "Should've jumped this sinking ship/when I had a chance./ Would you miss me?/Would you be busy/saving the world?"::
1. Chapter 1: Not so Perfect

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. The first one is from Leo to Jason, because come on, it's pretty obvious from TLH that there are some pretty harsh feelings hidden underneath the surface. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not So Perfect<strong>_

Mr. _Fantastic-Amazing_

Mr. _Better-than-you-think_

Mr. _I'm-so-cool._

What does that make

Me?

Shouldn't I just be

_**Honored**_

To be your friend?

I'm just _so_ lucky.

Mr. _Better-than-everyone_

Mr. _Super-Awesome_

Mr. _Charitable _

Wants to be

**MY**

Friend?

You think you're

_So, So, So _

SM

...AR

...T

You think you're

Better than me.

You act all

MO

...DE

. ...ST

You just pretend it doesn't

MA

...TT

...ER

Oh but it does,

Everything matters to _**Jason Grace**_

Always wearing that

... Y

. ...T

. ...F

. ...O

L...

Grin.

With that _condescending _attitude.

When you

F

A

L

L

**HARD**

No one will _want_ to catch you.

Yeah, I know what you think of me.

I know how you

Feel

About lil old _**Leo Valdez.**_

To you I'm just that

**F**#**I**#**R**#**E | F**#**R**#**E**#**A**#**K. **

I'm just

aNoYiNg.

You with your

_Prettylittlegirl_.

You with your

_Prettylittlelies._

That's just what they are.

**E M P T Y L I E S. **

Saying you're my friend.

A C T-

I N G

Differently.

That's okay though,

I'm doing the same thing.

We're both

**L I A R S. **

And you're just

_SO P_**E**R_F_**E**C_T. _

Sitting on

TOP

Of the world.

_Everyone _loves you.

Who wouldn't?

With you're

_superprettymegaamazinggirl._

You act like someone you're not.

That's lie 2.

You act like you're never afraid.

You are.

I see that in your eyes.

I see you

A

...V

...E

...R

...T

Your eyes _slightly_.

You tell all your friends it's okay.

You tell _me_ it's okay.

_I_ would be *Scared*

But I guess that's okay,

NO ONE cares about the

- _**SIDEKICK**_

_I guess I should've jumped this sinking ship_

When I still had the chance.

Would you have missed me?

Would you have cared?

Or would you have been too busy

{Saving the **|WORLD|**?}


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Innocent

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. This next one is from Drew to Piper, because according to Drew, Piper's not as innocent as everyone thinks she is... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so Innocent <strong>_

Always the nice girl.

NO, nicest of the nice.

All your life has been **_SUGAR&SPICE._**

You don't have much substance,

Hon I guess that's okay,

No one looks past the outside anyways.

You look pretty and pure, and

**_They_**

Say it's true.

What happens when I look

Past the eyes of blue?

Behind those _prettyeyes_

I just **_KNOW_** you're hiding

L/I/E/S.

What are they?

Are you

Different then they say?

I know there is something missing.

We all have our secrets.

(So called because

No . One . Will . Tell.)

Don't you know these "friends"

(Called so because

They. STAY. Loyal)

Those "friends" would sell you out

At the drop of a hat.

OOPS!

Mine just

F

E

L

L.

So _innocent._

So _sweet._

Just another enemy to beat.

I see you smile,

So I return the favor,

But once in awhile I'll

Wonder,

Why you've given me such a

HARD TIME

For stepping out of line,

When you're such a

"Nice Girl."


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Funny After All

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. This is from Jason to Leo, because again, they have a pretty messed up friendship. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so Funny After All.<strong>_

It's obvious your

I/N/S/E/C/U/R/E.

You try to

^hide ^

Under your bad

"jokes."

Guess what?

_You're_ a joke.

**I** know it.

**They** know it.

Looks like the only one

LeFt oUt

Is **you**.

Can't you be serious,

Just for once?

I have a world to save.

_We_ have a world to save.

If we fail,

I lose EVERYTHING.

My memory,

My friends,

My old life.

Everything.

If we fail,

What do you lose?

You can't even fix a dragon.

That's your pride right?

You think you're great because

You can "fix" things.

The only thing you've ever fixed

**_Died_**.

Yeah, great job

"Hero."

I'm _not_ your friend.

I hadn't even _met_ you before

My memory disappeared.

And if I _was_ in my right mind,

I wouldn't have been friends with

You.


	4. Chapter 4: Not so Special

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. In this next poem, Piper meets Reyna, and it looks like she has a little jealousy problem once she realizes that Jason and Reyna might have been a couple... And please, don't blame Piper, would you have acted sensibly if you found out that your boyfriends "ex" girlfriend wants him back? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Keep your F.r.i.e.n.d.s<p>

Close

And your enemy's|closer.

**_Reyna_**, it looks like we're on opposite sides.

He was yours first,

But he's mine now.

Looks like it's time to say your

g..

..o

...o

. ...d

... b

...y

..e

s..

Looks like he's done with Miss.

_A I R H E A D _

Hiding under that big strong mask helmet.

Now It's my time instead,

So you hadhimforawhilebutit'stimetofacethe

**Facts. **

No one likes you at all,

And he's not coming back.

We all

**_KNOW_**

I'm better.

Looks like _HE _knows it too.

Get this into your head,

He is _so over you. _

You caught him in your hold,

With your angry threatening look.

This is really getting old, so I'm laying down the law.

Don't look at him.

Don't bat an EYE at him.

Don't even think about him.

You may think he

F

E

L

L

for you, you're wrong.

**_Jason _**only

F

E

L

L

For your looks.

How do I know?

Because no one would love you.

You're harsh,

You're cold,

You're _Roman._

Good luck.

I may look nice, but I'm a

Daughter of Aphrodite.

NO ONE takes my man.

But you're not so special,

No, you're not special at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Not such a Hero

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. So everyone knows Nico was more than a little mad with Percy after The Titans Curse. This next poem is Nico talking to Percy, and he's _mad._**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not such a Hero <strong>_

You think you know me,

You don't.

You know the old me,

But _That's All._

A lot has changed since then.

My Sister gone,

My Life confusing,

My _Identity,_ suddenly changed.

You remember me **_Percy,_** right?

I'm that _annoying kid._

I'm that _problem._

I'm just that _angry kid_ who's sister you

**MURDERED.**

I'm just a B/R/O/K/E/N

Promise.

I'm just that _overly optimistic _

_Mythomagic _player.

No, that's not me.

I'm not annoying,

I'm not happy.

I'm more than just a broken promise.

You remember me happy, but

The B/R/O/K/E/N me you've never met.

Now that I know who I am.

I see them all.

The faces of the **DEAD**.

I hear them c;R;y to be

Back in their place.

And now I feel it myself,

My life forces fading.

The weight of the WORLD on

_MY shoulders._

I feel like I've held up the sky,

Not you.

Not your precious girlfriend.

Not even _Atlas_.

And it's almost annoying how

You **ACT** like everything is

OK.

You always play the victim,

But don't you get tired

Or being a hypocrite?

I ran away from my problems,

Yes.

But just what do you think you're doing?

Hypocrite.

That's what you are.

You know I'm losing it,

You keep pressing on,

Looking for me.

let me be.

What, you think my life is

**_Easy_**

Compared to yours?

IT'S NOT.

It never is.

You think you're _(P)E(R)F(E)C(T). _

They treat you _(P)E(R)F(E)C(T). _

You aren't.

Oh you'll be sorry some day,

Once you know what this is all about.

It'll be too late though.

You missed your chance.


	6. Chapter 6: Not so Different after all

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. So this poem is (again) Drew talking to Piper. I actually wrote this one before I wrote the first one, so technically this one is the first one, and the other one is the second one... but that statement made no since. So carry on. **

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not So Different After all <strong>_

We're the same

You&Me,

It's time you just admit it.

Go on,

Admit you're

*w*r*o*n*g*,

And let life keep moving on.

You think you're so

_AMAZING_

You think you're so

_INNOCENT_

You act all **STRONG**

All day L O N G

But in truth, you're just as

Wrong as me.

You're just so *_white*as*snow.* _

So Pure

So Right

So **_New._**

You're just

_Perfect._

You're just

Little Miss-Better-Than-You.

That's right,

You think you're better than me.

You're not.

You couldn't be because we're

Just

So

Much

**ALIKE. **

You're exactly like me.

Hiding your I/N/S/E/C/U/R/I/T/I/E/S

Behind phony things that don't last.

For me it's makeup,

For you it's

H

I

M.

Oh my,

How could I almost forget

**_GOLDEN BOY?_**

You C-L-A-I-M-E-D him.

You OWN him.

Yet you barely even know him.

How could you **_Piper?_**

He doesn't even know himself.

You still (L)OV(E) him though.

Yeah.

We're EXACTLY alike.

You're just as

M.~A.~N.~I.~P.~U.~L.~A.~T.~I.~V.~E

As I am.

Only difference honey cake?

I _KNOW_ I'm wrong.

See sister dear,

We're more alike than you think.

I made my mistakes.

Miss treated others.

Hurt my friends.

I've recovered,

Soon I'll apologize.

I've still

F

A

L

L

E

N

Though.

I lost my place, and I'm not getting it back,

So sweetie practice what you preach and just

_Cut me some slack._


	7. Chapter 7: Not so Golden

_**HONEST TRUTHS: **_

**A/N: Hello there, here are some free verse poems about different PJO characters. The question I hope to answer with this poem, is how does _Percy_really feel? I mean, the books are in his POV, but that's just the outside. How does he really take the shock of being expected to play the part of the Hero? **

**Disclaimer: I can only wish... Nope. that proves my point, wishes don't come true. I _still_ don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Not your Golden Boy <span>_**

I know everyone expects me to be

. .. … .. …T

. .. … ..C

. .. …E

. … F

. ..R

..E

P

I'm their golden boy.

I'm the good example.

I can never think of

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

I would never dream of making

M/i/s/t/a/k/e/s.

I have my trusty sword.

I keep my loyal friends.

I'm the all around - - - -

HERO

Facing any (e)n(e)m(y)

Holding power over the s~e~a.

I gives them hope.

I can never fail

I can never disappoint

I can never shed a

..T..

E A

..R..

I have to remain STRONG

Throughout all that

P/A/I/N.

I'm the golden boy.

I'm the hope.

Isn't it hard though?

Don't you wonder if it's

Difficult

For me to act like everything's fine?

It is, just in case you _wanted_ to know.

But no one wants to know,

All they want is for me to win.

They want success from me.

_Yes._ I'm really easy to

**BLAME**

When things go wrong.

Does everything have to be two

EXTREMES?

Right Wrong

Evil Good

Success Failure.

Isn't their an in between?

No, I guess there isn't.

Not for me at least.

I'm either perfect,

Or I'm a failure.

Or I'm dead.

Wish me luck, I'm going to need it.

Where _Is_ my hope?

Does hope even exist any more?

No,

I have my hope.

I have **_Annabeth._**

She's here.

She's always here.

Maybe the _only_ one who's always here.

Why?

Why is she the only one here?

Don't get me wrong,

I love Annabeth,

But what about the others?

I have them all around me,

I know they hear me talking,

But do they ever _listen_ like she does?

Why can't the others to the simple thing

The simple thing Annabeth does,

And understand me.

Understand that my life is more than just

A game.

A battle to win.

So isn't there any more?

There has to be.

What's more to my life,

Than winning, or dying?

Training, and fighting.

Running, and stressing.

Their has to be more than this.

More than the people who

Let me down,

More than the people who

Betray their friends,

More than the people who

Refuse to understand.

More than the people who,

_Always_ blame me.

Even more than the people who

Expect too much of me.

I'm just a kid,

I'm just a teen,

I'm just me.

Perseus Jackson,

Called Percy by my friends,

Called Seaweed Brain by my girlfriend.

And called Hero by the rest.

But I'm not so special.

I'm just me.


	8. Chapter 8: Footsteps

**A/N: Woah. I haven't updated this in forever, and I have no excuse for that... Oh well. This one is Selena talking (but not really, cause she's dead...) to her former Aphrodite campers after TLO. **

**_;footsteps;_**

Oh Drew,

Look what you've made of yourself.

I remember.

You were _so sweet._

So cute.

So little.

What happened to you?

Did you know?

Did you know when you started

Clawing your way to the

Top

That you,

SweetlittleinnocentDrew

Would be afraid of heights?

I get that you feel betrayed by me.

That's only understandable.

I might've fooled the camp,

But I never fooled

You.

You knew the whole time,

Didn't you?

But you didn't tell?

Why not?

See,

You felt betrayed

By me

So you betrayed everyone else.

You became this monster.

And yes, I **CAN** judge you,

Because I'm dead,

And if you keep going like this

You will be soon.

So you became a bully?

Is that really what you think

Love means?

3

Love means

A lot more than heartbreak.

Love means

A lot more than pain.

They say pain is beauty,

(or something like that,)

But lets be truthful here,

When has pain ever been

_Beautiful?_

You saw the same war I saw.

You saw the same misery I saw.

You saw the same innocent slaughtered.

You saw the same heartbreak

You saw the same deaths.

We both came out changed by it.

I came out dead, and a hero.

You came out alive, and a broken

Beauty Queen.

You just don't get it Drew,

You don't understand, do you?

Beauty is only skin deep,

But ugly?

Ugly goes straight to the bone.

Just look at the word;

**_Ugly_**.

Does it make you squirm?

Does it make you uncomfortable?

Good.

Can it make you rethink your options?

You and Piper,

You are on the same side.

Speaking of **_Piper._**

**_You need to stop judging. _**

You may be a hero already,

But you aren't much better than everyone else.

You're so _prettywittysmart_

That's great dear,

But don't forget the quality of

Modesty.

Humility.

_Un_pridefulness.

You have to remember,

He's not yours yet.

Your sisters come first.

I might have forgotten that once,

But I never make the same mistake twice.

_**Lacy Dear,**_

You have to remember,

You are beautiful

_No matter what._

Beauty is in the eye of the

Beholder,

And though you may not know it,

He thinks you are the prettiest girl

To walk to earth.

Don't forget about him.

Stop being insecure.

Jealousy is the little green monster

So just let them be them.

Focus on you being you.

This hurts now.

It always hurts now.

I didn't have time for goodbyes.

I didn't make the most of my moments.

I was a traitor to my friends.

I was a friend to my enemies.

I forgot the one I loved.

I did so many

_sosososo many_

Things I've

Regreted.

Please,

Don't follow in my footsteps.


	9. Chapter 9: It was Worth It

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I just had a sudden urge to do one about Bianca. So yeah, here I go! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_It Was Worth It _**

****I tried.

I tried so hard.

Please,

Don't forget that.

I wanted to save the world for you.

I wanted the best for you.

I wanted everything to be OK.

I just wanted to save the day

_For you._

Do you hate me for leaving you

_Twice?_

The first time was something I had to do.

I belonged there.

Don't you know that?

I spent all my life being

**"A good sister."**

I needed to make a decision,

Just one decision,

For myself.

I just needed some

S P A C E.

Shouldn't you,

Of all people,

Understand that?

The hunt, the chase, the thrill.

The second time was something I had to do.

Could I have lived,

While letting my friends die?

That was still for you!

You selfish,

Unforgiving,

Obnoxious

Brother.

I couldn't ask for anything better.

I needed you to know,

I just so deperately

So so so so so so so

_**desperately**_

Needed you to know

I could still be there.

That's why I left.

All for you.

Let me tell you.

It was worth it.

Now go win that war.


	10. Chapter 10: The Thrill of Battle

**A/N: Woah! I got some really awesome reviews for my last few chapters, so I was definitely inspired to write more. Special thanks to Arieda Gardner for her inspiring review :). This chapter is actually a battle poem. Whoaaa. Epic, right? I captured the actions of two wayyy different cabins. Anyways, here I go! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Aphrodite**

Clashing Swords,

;crIes;

For help.

I can do nothing,

I can fight with everything I have.

All the training

I brushed aside.

All the lessons

I didn't listen too,

Are coming back to bite me now.

I give a sharp kick,

I throw a spear or two

F A R

F A R

F A R

A W A Y

And I sit,

And I wait,

And I hope I hit a target,

Because for the first time

In my _absolutelystunninglife _

I am useless.

I always thought love was the only

Battlefield

I'd encounter,

But all the love in the world

Couldn't prepare me for this.

I feel a

*s*h*a*r*p*

S#T#A#B

Of pain.

I turn,

I yell,

I jump

F

A

L

L

L

L

**_and I've failed my friends._**

**x**

**Ares**

Clashing Swords

The ;crIes;

Of my enemies.

I've waited all my life to prove myself.

_this_

_this right here_

Is my chance.

Take an arrow,

Find my target,

Pull the string

Watch the blood flow

**red, **

**red,**

bright bright red.

This is what I am made of.

Suddenly,

A stab of pain in my side,

I turn

Kick,

Jump

F

A

L

L

L

L

L

_**and the fun is over.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da! Anywho, I hope you liked it! I might update later, I might update a month from now... or a year... just depends on if I get some inspiration xD **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	11. Chapter 11: Something More Than This

**A/N: Hello all those awesome people out there! Just wondered what life would be like for a Dudedite camper. (Guy Aphrodite camper..) So yep, I wrote a story about Mitchell. **

* * *

><p><strong>Something More than That <strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not <em>stupid<em>.

You don't think I

"comprehend"

What you're saying?

Just because I know what love is,

Doesn't mean I don't know

War.

I fought through the same

War

You did.

Just because my mom,

My _dearestkindestsweetest _

(Or at least _prettiest_)

Mother,

Is the goddess of beauty

Doesn't mean I'm

_frillylikeaballerina._

I'm not what you'd expect me to be.

I have a brain for one thing.

See,

Not all of us are like

**_Drew._**

Oh Drew,

I have so much I could say right now.

Although,

I _am_ being honest now,

Aren't I?

Ooh,

Or if I tell the truth are you just

Gonna

_charmspeak me to death?_

Oh I'm so scared.

Can't you just tell?

You're a hypocrite.

You told Lacy,

Possible the

**Sweetest girl in the entire world**

That she needed to

_"drop that donut_

_before you get _

_fatter than you already are"_

Ha.

Now that is hypocritical.

I mean,

Your favorite food is pizza.

You need to learn that

Scary people,

Have. No. Friends.

Luckily,

**Piper****McClean **

Came and saved the day.

Oh my oh my,

Speaking of dearest sister Piper,

What happened there darling?

Oh gods,

I'm even speaking like one of the girls.

See why I'm not the biggest fan of

_Loving _mother?

(See what I did there?)

Look Pipes,

I don't even know what happened to you.

You come in here,

You save the day.

You replace her,

Then

Then you

_Become_ her.

I thought you knew that your

"Charm Speak"

Thing was _less_ than charming.

Oh well,

Looks like we can't all be heroes.

By the way,

Have fun on your quest with that

Jason kid.

HEY,

Do not get me wrong.

You two are really cute together,

I don't _hate_ you or anything.

Aphrodite kids can't be _bitter_.

So you only wanted to be friends with

Me and Lace

When you were a loser,

Just. Like. Us.

Understandable, really.

**Lace.**

You're my best friend.

People hate you

Break you

Mistake you

And that's OK,

That's _them_.

You need to focus on _you_.

Don't worry about those haters.

They're just jealous because

**_You_**_ Lace,_

You actually know how to love.

Stick by me?

Don't leave like those other have,

OK?

All those others,

Dead.

Remember **Silena? **

She always told you

_Us_

That we're only as great,

As we

Make ourselves.

You,

Me,

We're great.

We'll do great things,

Together.

'K sis?

Good.

Great.

_Perfect._

Just like mom said we'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That took awhile. I guess some people forget that minor characters know the same people all the major characters do... Anywho, hope you liked it, and review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Jeyna 4Eva

**A/N: Hey again! Back with another poem! This one is Reyna talking about her weird relationship with Jason, how she felt when he went missing, and how she feels seeing him again in Mark of Athena, and seeing him kinda-not-really with Piper. THEN, it goes to Jason's POV. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong> Jeyna 4eva <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REYNA<strong>_

I lost you.

You were here,

You were _always_ here

Then

_**BAM**_

Out of no where,

Gone.

I do admit,

Sometimes you were there a bit

_Too_ much.

Cutest guy I ever met,

(Although I'd never say that to

_Your_

Big headed face.)

You were so, so sweet.

(Of course,

I never told you that.

Didn't want to make you happy,

Of course I would never have thought

To bring you a little bit of joy.)

I knew it wasn't even a possibility that you'd left.

You don't just leave.

You had disappeared.

I spent too much time,

Way, way too much time

Trying to forget you.

It didn't work.

I was always tough,

Sososososo tough.

Unbreakable even.

Although in the end

I broke down,

I cried.

Yeah,

Wipe that

**ugly**

**angry**

**proud**

**cocky **

_Grin_

Off of your face.

I cried over you,

Are you happy now?

I cried over you because you loved me.

You never gave up on me.

I loved you

I rejected you

And in the end,

You died

Disappeared

Left

Went Missing

Whatever the Hades happened to you,

It only meant one thing to me.

You were gone.

Then finally,

Finally word came from you.

You were coming back,

You were coming

_home._

I saw you

You looked like a hero.

You are a hero,

But you weren't my hero anymore.

I had lost you.

I gave you up.

She "deserves you"

So just take her.

Leave me.

Leave this whole life behind,

Leave everything we could have been behind.

Reject your past.

See if I care because

_**ME?**_

ME?

_I'm unbreakable. _

**_JASON_**

****I wanted to remember you.

I tried so hard to remember you.

I knew something,

Something,

_Something_

Was missing.

I just couldn't say what.

I had Piper,

Piper convinced me I loved her.

She loved me,

Any idiot could see that.

I think,

I thought

Maybe I loved her.

Then I saw you.

I saw you and I remembered.

I remembered everything we had,

Everything we could have had,

All the times I joked with you,

All the times you beat me up.

(Hey,

You were always good at archery.)

I remembered the quests,

The battles,

The dangerous games,

But obviously,

When you turned away from me,

You realized something I can never see.

We lost everything,

And we were never anything,

And I'm just a

_**silly**_

**_delusional_**_**,**_

_**lost**_

_**little boy, **_

Who doesn't know what he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this one! Thanks guys, don't forget to review! *insert irresistible smiley face here.***

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	13. Chapter 13: Losing All of You

**A/N: Whoaaaa! More poems! Cause I'm just rockin it this morning. **

**This one, is from Percy to Annabeth about losing his memories, and back to Annabeth, then Percy, and on and on and on... Anywho, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Losing all of You

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy<span>**

During a time

When memories are all I have left of you,

Do you know how hard it was to lose even those?

I'm no sappy romantic,

But losing you

That

That was the part that hurt the worst.

You are my lifeline

You are more than a part of me.

You have to find me.

You have to understand me.

I don't remember what we had,

I don't remember what we were,

But you are important to me.

**Annabeth**

You expect me to come for you,

Now that I know where you are.

I've waited too long.

_What?_

You expect me to ride in,

And see you being

"Praetor"

(Whatever that is)

Of a new camp?

Yeah.

Cause it _definitely _

Wouldn't hurt me to see

That you've

**_Replaced_**

****All of us.

**Percy**

I disappeared.

I. Disappeared.

I found this place,

It wasn't an accident.

You can't hold out on a silly grudge.

We were best friends,

Remember?

(Ha. The irony.)

**Annabeth**

If you suddenly remember so much,

Do you remember,

Do you remember that day

On the pier at Camp HalfBlood

(Your Home.)

When you told me

I was the most

_beautifullystunninggirl_

To walk the earth?

You told me you would always be here for me.

You left me.

You left.

You "Disappeared"

You lost even the memory of me.

You asked me on another date,

You never showed up.

And that,

That

Is how I discovered you were missing.

Don't get me wrong.

I still love you.

_lovelovelovelove _

You.

With all of my heart,

(Or what's left of it.)

But that doesn't make this pain,

Any worse.

I know I'm unreasonable,

I know you couldn't control

The fact that you

Went Missing

Disappeared

Left me.

Lost me.

That doesn't make it hurt less.

I forgive you,

Even though you have nothing to be sorry for.

**Percy**

What I'd give,

What I'd give to have a

FaceFace

Conversation with you right now.

To be able to talk to you,

Tell you I love you,

Tell you I'm sorry

That things didn't work out.

Tell you not to worry.

Tell you Reyna's just a friend.

Tell you that the camp,

I hardly remember,

Is my one and only home.

Tell you that everything will

"work out in the end"

But,

Do you want the truth?

The harsh, honest truth?

I remember your name.

I remember your face.

I remember,

A few things.

Loving you isn't one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ouch? Okay, even ****_I_**** didn't expect that ending... Percabeth fans don't hate me, please, I can't control what goes in in my interesting mind..****... **


	14. Chapter 14: Electrocution

**A/N: Look! I'm back! Finally... Anyways, this poem is from Jason to Percy. Just an idea I had, but I don't know where I'm going with it. I don't own PJO, and there will be a special announcement at the end of this chapter! So yeah, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Electricity and Water Don't Mix<strong>

* * *

><p>You may not know this about me,<p>

But all of my

Life,

(As long as I can remember,

Which we both know,

Isn't very much)

I've never enjoyed being,

How should I say it...

Replaced.

I worked really,

really,

reallyreallyhard

At becoming Praetor.

Let me tell you a little story.

So once upon a time and all that stuff,

There lived a boy

In a camp

In a valley

Without a family,

But with family

Better than a family.

I always wanted to be a hero.

I went on quest

after quest

after quest

(is this boring you yet?

It bored me after awhile too.

So I guess you're getting my point.)

I wanted to be Praetor,

I worked really hard,

I busted my butt

And I got what I deserved.

I didn't work my way to the top just to have you

Take it all away from me.

Now, to be fair,

I stole your spot as camp hero also.

I ended up in your home,

Taking your place,

And now I'm stuck in some sort of

messedupbellajacobedward

?Love Triangle?

That I don't even know how I fit into.

So let me tell you a little fact,

That I suppose you already know.

If you take electricity,

And you take water,

And you mix the two together...

Someone is bound to get hurt.

Now here's the funny part:

Water conducts electricity.

Ha.

Just a little science lesson for you,

One of these days we'll meet.

I'll regain the rest of my memories,

I won't be happy.

You won't be happy.

And then we can have some fun.

Someone's gonna get hurt,

It won't be me,

It won't be you,

(We're too powerful for that. Ha.)

Bu who knows,

Maybe it'll be your little girlfriend!

Your little girl,

Who doesn't even want to talk about you anymore.

Do everyone a favor,

Stay. Away.

Keep everyone safe,

And get out.

Get out of my camp,

Give me back my place,

Give me back my title,

Give me back my friends,

Give me back what I deserve,

And maybe we can keep the world alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work, but oh well. Don't forget to comment and review! Oh, and I'm now taking requests! If there is any sort of relationship, conflict, or anything else that you want me to write about than PLEASE let me know! I'm always looking for new ideas, and the main reason I don't update too frequently is because I'm always too busy searching for ideas.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	15. Chapter 15: Sidekick Extraordinaire

**A/N: Well! Looky who hasn't updated in forever. Me! Just to clarify, I'm pretty sure accepting some requests for poems to write isn't making a story interacting, do you think? I mean, there isn't really a way to make poetry… uhh… interactive. Oh well. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Connor: Sidekick Extraordinaire<p>

* * *

><p>Sidekick,<p>

What a funny word, huh?

I mean, is it a kick in the side, or a side that kicks?

That doesn't matter.

I mean,

Don't get me wrong or anything.

I love my brother.

Two peas in a pod!

Without him, who would I be?

But that's just my problem, isn't it?

I'm lost without him,

He reminds me every day.

It's

Not

Like

I'm

Stupid.

But does _anyone_ else understand that?

Can anyone else understand me?

I just don't get it!

I guess Leo and I have a lot in common.

Oh, come on.

Don't act so surprised that I know _all_

About Leo's troubles.

He grumbles louder than he thinks he does.

I mean, not everyone cares to hear.

Not everyone listens.

I'm used to not being heard, trust me.

With a brother like Travis,

Is it such a surprise I hardly have time to talk?

Leo and I have a lot in common.

We both play the part of loyal sidekick.

No!

Don't get me wrong,

I really, really do love my brother.

I mean, in a guy sort of way of course.

I just…

He gets all the attention.

Like, all the attention.

No exaggeration.

He gets the girl,

He gets the glory,

He gets the guts beaten out of him by angry prankees.

Okay, maybe I'm not jealous of the last part.

But still!

I just… I need to make you understand.

I'm not too filled with emotions.

I'm not good at expressing them like this.

I feel flat all the time,

1D.

(And I don't mean that creepy boy band.)

I'd just like to break free.

I want to pull up my big boy panties and do it all on my own.

Trust me, if I could,

I would.

I want to

FlyFlyFlyFlyFlyFlyFly

I want to use my

Superstoll powers to go out on my own,

Complete a quest,

Do something great,

Be Connor Stoll.

Be someone great.

Be someone looked up too.

Be a hero.

I want my brother to look at me and say,

"Hey bro. I'm actually pretty proud of you.

You didn't screw it up this time.

There's no one I'd rather be than Connor Stoll's brother."

Of course, that's not going to happen.

So for now I guess I'll have to be content.

Wait,

Sorry,

I need to go now.

Can't be late for the SideKicks convention.

I mean, I still need to give Leo and Grover rides.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't know how I did with this one. I kept feeling emotions to put in here, but not having the words to express him. I'm afraid I might have made him too… I don't know… not anything. If that makes any since at all? Well, let me know how I did with a review. Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
